Flavored Series
by SuicidalxDolly
Summary: Lets explore the many flavors of the worlds, the one's Kagome likes and the one's she does not.
1. Cherry Flavored Icing

**Cherry Flavored Icing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Death Note**

**For: My Pervy Muse 3**

**Pairing: Kagome/L**

**A/N: This won't get out of my head after talking with some of my friends we have decided to do a Flavored Series where we will go explore the many different flavors of items Kagome likes to try. **

"L come on you have been working on this case all day" a petite looking woman sighed as she sat down next to the detective on the couch.

"Kagome this Kira case is very important" L stated calmly while sipping from his tea cup. He set the tea cup back on the tray of deserts and picked up a fork and a plate that had a piece of cake on it and he began to munch on the cake watching the screens with interest as Watari refilled his cup and went off into the kitchen.

"L you already know who Kira is so why don't you just arrest him?" she stated barely paying any attention to the screens.

"Because there is not enough evidence to put Light Yagami away" he stated as he put a piece of the cake into his mouth, and munched on it.

Kagome looked over to him and noticed a bit of icing on the corner of his mouth. She smirked and waited until he pulled the fork out of his mouth to lick the offending treat off his person.

"Kagome...Are you turning into a dog now?" he smirked and turned to face her.

"No, you had some very delicious icing on your mouth right…there" she said as she put her finger to his mouth where she just licked.

"Hmm well thank you I suppose" he stated distractedly, setting down his cake and picking up a few sugar cubes dropping them into his cup watching them dissolve. He then picked up a spoonful of creamer adding it to the coffee, after adding a few more scoops he tasted it to see if it was his desired sweetness.

"You're going to get fat eating all that sweet stuff and drinking so much sugar" she stated her eyes following his movements.

"I find that you lose a lot of calories just my using your brain" he affirmed. He took a few sips of coffee and pressed a few buttons on his keyboard.

"Are you implying something about my brain?" she questioned shaking her fist a vein popping on her head.

"No not at all just stating a fact… Are you going to eat your cake?" He asked hungrily as he stared at the cake. He started to reach for it but found it snatched from the table and in her hands.

"It's mine" she said smugly as he made a reach for it and she tried to keep it out of his hands. But in this ordeal the cake slipped off the plate and onto what was exposed of her chest. She could feel the icing slipping in between her breasts.

"L" she screeched "look what you made me do." She looked at him eyeing the cake and got the wickedest idea. She dragged a finger through the icing and put said finger in her mouth. "Mmm still good" She watched as L's mouth started to water.

"You want some L" she tempted him. L leaned over and took a bite of the cake off her chest, "You will need to remove the shirt so I can get the rest" He turned away and picked up a towel and tossed it onto her chest just as Watari knocked on the door and they heard a muffled "They are here sir".

She ran to her room and closed the door quietly as she heard the door open and some people walk in. She heard L talking to the police about Kira and what they were going to do next.

She cleaned herself up and changed her clothes into a pair of loose fitting jeans and a black long sleeve shirt; she put her hair in a high ponytail leaving her bangs framing her face.

She picked up one of her sour note lollipops that said 'whatever' on it and stuck it in her mouth, walking to the door leaving her shoes off, a habit she picked up from L. She opened the door and walked out into the room and watched as heads turned up to meet her arrival. She watched as Watari pulled up a chair beside L as she walked over there and sat in the chair pulling one leg up, wrapping her arm around it.

"Hi who are you" Matsuda asked cheerfully his cheeks tinting red. "L didn't tell us that we would be working with someone else" he said nervously

"I am K" she stated as she took the lollipop out of her mouth with a pop "I am in no reference with Kira just because we share the same first letter of our name does not me I am affiliated with him" she twirled a lock of her hair and looked to L who was busy with his sundae.

"Are you related to L?" Yagami asked

"You could say that" she giggled, and quickly shut up at the look L was giving her.

"Your L's sister" Matsuda said.

Kagome sighed and shook her head sadly; "It is rude that I tell you my name and I don't obtain a name of yours" she looked pointedly at them and waved her finger.

"I am Matsuda…" He started then stopped as she held a hand up. "I already know your names I have done research on my own" she simply stated biting her thumb.

"Then why would ask us for it if you already knew it" Matsuda yelled at her causing her to look up at him with malice in her eyes.

"I did not ask for your name I just said it was rude to question me so much without offering any information on yourself." she turned away and picked up the tea cup that Watari had just filled with coffee adding four sugar cubes and three spoons of creamer stirring it into the coffee to make it a beautiful caramel color, before taking a sip of it.

They discussed the case for a bit Kagome only listening in on a few parts she knew most of it from when L had told her before the police got here. She waited impatiently for them to leave she wanted to finish what her and L had started earlier before they had so rudely interrupted.

"….K...K...are you okay?" Matsuda asked his cheeks flushing a pretty pink that reminded her of L's tongue. "I am fine no need to bother yourself with such trivial things as worrying about me, I am just merely testing my facts about this Kira case" she stared at her fingernails as if looking for microscopic dirt.

"And just what are your theories Miss K?" Yagami asked

"My theories are L's theories when he is ready to discuss them then you will know" she stood up and walked to her room putting a swing in her hips, she felt L's and a few of the other detective's eyes following her movement and smirked.

**6 Hours Later**

L walked into her room, she was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling her laptop sitting on the side table. She felt the bed fold under weight, and she looked over to see L lying on his side beside her staring intently at her with his charcoal colored eyes. "What have you discovered?" she mumbled quietly

"Nothing much the same conclusions we have been working on they didn't have much to offer but…" he took a second to chew on his thumb "I find that this case may be difficult" his eyes staring into nothingness.

She rolled over and moved so her forehead was touching his. "L I'm scared" she finally said her voice a bit shaky. "For what?" his eyes turned to her "You" she whispered.

"You have nothing to worry about" he said wondering if he was correct.

"If you say so" she agreed 'You're lying' she thought. Her thoughts filled with the fact that L might die soon. She leaned up and laid a kiss to L's cheek.

She was soon falling asleep while he was still deep in thought, what he wouldn't give to be able to sleep peacefully again.

**A/N: It's kind of hard for me to picture L doing anything really sexual, I will probably write a sequel to this one when I can think of something. I want to reach 100 chapters (I don't think I will be able to but you never know). Of course it will all be different men so any requests would be awesome. I'm kind of stuck on my other fic Kagome's Lover's so I will be working on this one.**

**Up Next: Matt, Mello, Near, BB, **


	2. Strawberry Flavored Mentor

_**Title: Strawberry Flavored Mentor**_

**Pairing:** BB/Kagome

**A/N: Ok I know the next story was supposed to be matt but his is 6 pages so far and I am almost done with it also I'm sorry its taking me so long to update my stories, it is hard for me to juggle two jobs, college and taking care of my baby. But I know you are all ready for the story so ill just shut up and let you read.**

A young woman who looked to be about twenty years old leaned against the brick outer wall of a New York style town house. Her body was encased in the shadows of the alley she was wearing a simple pair of blue jeans, a pair of black and white flats with ribbons on the toes and a white tank top with a black outer crop jacket. In her hand she had a black simple book bag that was filled with a pair of clothes. If anyone were to walk by it would look as if she was waiting for her parents to get home, in actuality though she was waiting for her beloved mentor to finish his butchering of his latest victim. She hid her smirk and crossed her arms over her chest as she waited impatiently for his signal. She sighed and looked around to see if anyone even noticed her standing there in the alley way. She smirked when she saw no curious onlookers peeking out their windows and no one coming down the alley.

A tap sounded on the basement window by her foot and she looked down at when she heard the tap repeat three times. She did another quick look around making sure to check all doorways, windows, and streets for passing cars or pedestrians. She dropped the bag and nudged it with her foot so that it would go toward the window, when it was in grabbing distance from the basement window it opened and two deathly pale hands reached out and grabbed the bag pulling it into the dark basement. Around five minutes later there was another session of taps and her sharp blue eyes scanned again for any person. Satisfied when she didn't see anyone she tapped on the window lightly with her heel three times. When she set her foot back on the ground the window opened and her bag was pushed out of the dark basement. She grabbed her bag and slung the now slightly heavier bag over her shoulder. The bag was followed by two hands, then the arms, a head full of black hair messily pointing in all directions, ruby eyes embedded on a roguishly handsome face and his lips twisted into a cynical smile, then by a black long sleeve shirt over a well sculpted chest next came out long lean looking legs that were wrapped in comfortable looking jeans that had been worn far too often it looked, the jeans sagged on the ground and were very worn and torn on the hems. When the man finally pulled himself up she noticed his bare feet.

"What happened to your shoes?" she questioned him casually.

"In the bag" he replied shortly as he looked for imaginary dirt under his nails.

"You got them dirty again" she sighed.

"Yep" he smiled creepily.

"Did you at least grab some cash so that we could go get something to eat?"

"No"

"Damn it BB you're supposed to make it look like a robbery" she threw her hands up in the air as she blew out a breath.

"Aren't you supposed to be the student Kagome?" he smirked.

"Yes" she huffed "but what if 'he' comes closer to finding us" she looked at him worriedly as she shoved her hands in her pocket and kicked at the ground like a child.

"Don't worry my little chibi" his smile looked forced and his eyes crazed as he patter her head affectionately.

"I am almost as tall as you are, you can't refer to me as a chibi" she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes but you still have soo much to learn little one" he smiled before he dipped two of his fingers into a jar of strawberry jam.

Her eyes narrowed onto the jar. "The only thing you took from her was the jam?" she hissed. Her eyes slid closed and her hands balled into fist as she shook with anger. "He will definitely know it was us now because you took the strawberry jam." He ignored her and stuck two fingers into the jam jar, then stuck those two fingers into his mouth and licked off all of the jam off of his fingers and laughed at her.

He stuck his fingers in the jar again. "Don't worry I left the grape he will never suspect anything." He drawled out and stuck his digits in his mouth. "Come on chibi lets go home" He started walking out of the alley way.

"Okay fine" she followed "Let's go this way I saw a beautiful yellow Porsche with a convertible top" she pointed right.

"A Porsche would be too noticeable" BB smirked at his young students back as she about did a face plant when she stopped so suddenly.

"But I don't want an old clunker to drive I want a nice car" she whined and stomped her foot on the ground childishly.

"It would be less noticeable and less of a chance that someone would miss it" he stated already half finished with the jar of jam he kept eating while walking watching his student carefully out of the corner of his eyes.

"Fine" she pouted her blue eyes searching for an old clunker that wouldn't be missed much, when a 1987 Ford Mustang that had seen much better days caught her eye. The hood, doors and some of the other panels of the car were all different colors no telling what color this car originally started out as.

"How about this one B?" she pointed to the mustang and headed over to the car while he nodded. She looked the car over under the close scrutiny of her mentor. She looked the car over for any type of alarm system and after not having found one she was not surprised. It was not uncommon for such an older model car to not have one unless the owner of the car was very careful. The way she saw it though was the owner of the car thought 'who would want to steal my car because it looks so worn down and beat up'. It was also not uncommon for people to disarm the alarm when working on the car so that it would not go off while they were working on it.

"No alarm" she sighed and reached into her back pocket for her lock pick set.

"Do you want to do it" she holds out the black case to him, and he just looked at her eyes filled with boredom.

"Fine fine I will do it" she flipped open the case and got out two tools and got to work on the lock. After about five painstakingly long minutes the tell tale click told her that she had succeeded. BB was already on the other side waiting for her to unlock the door. She climbed into the car and winced at the smell of mildew and cigarettes. She leaned over the seat and flipped the lock on the door. He climbed in and sat oddly in the seat.

"Well aren't you going to start it so we can get out of here, before the owner comes out of their house and yells at us?" BB asked while he was shoveling the jam into his mouth.

"Yes" she quickly hotwires the car and peels out of the parking spot.

"Did you leave hints for L about the next murder?" she inquired as she drove from the neighborhood.

"Yes" his monotone voice sent shivers up and down her spine "Let's go home Kagome".

"Yes sir" she mock saluted him.

"You shouldn't mock me" he half heartedly glared at her. He faced forward but slid his eyes to the side and watched her blush a pretty pink. "You look very pretty when you blush my little student" he smirked and dug his fingers into his jam jar.

"Time and time again we go over this B my name is Ka-go-me, I mean come on B its only three syllables." He lifted his brow at her and his lips tilted into a smirk.

"You are attempting to school me in English Ka-go-me?" he drawled out her name in a sensual tone.

She blushed a pretty red and stuttered "S-stop it please" she tried to keep her eyes on the road as his hand found her thigh and squeezed it slightly causing her to squeal and her blush to deepen.

"Stop what my dear little student" he took his hand off of her thigh and he felt saddened that he was no longer touching her even if he didn't show it he loved her more than his petty feeling to up the 'Great L'.

"Stop that tone with me use your normal voice B I miss your laugh" she sighed and knew that deep in her heart that she wasn't going to win this fight B loved too much to role play.

"Do you not like my tone?" he leaned across the seat and kissed her on her cheek then leaned back in his seat and smirked sadistically.

Her cheeks got even redder if possible "No I don't I love your normal voice not the ones you pretend to have" she sighed. She drove down an empty street and pulled up next to an old Victorian style hotel. She parked at the curb, turned the car off and got out. She pulled out her prepaid cell phone and dialed her brother's number.

"Hey….Yeah….The usual….Ok…Thanks so much …..yeah you too….Bye" she shut her phone and fished her keys out of her back pocket and unlocked the door.

She held the door open for B and he walked in followed by Kagome she turned and relocked the door. He came up behind her and put his hands on the doors on either side of her head. He leaned in and buried his face in her neck. She sighed and leaned her head on his, when he pulled away she turned around to face him not a smile on either of their faces.

"What is wrong Kagome?" no hint of joke in his voice. (AN: does that make sense to anyone?)

"B I am worried about what is to come" her eyes were filled with sadness.

"Why should you be worried" he smiled and wrapped his arms around her small form.

"Because B I know what you plan to do and I don't like one bit of it." She wrapped her arms around his waist and didn't ever want to let go. "I don't want you to leave me B"

He tangled one hand in her hair and held her close. "I cannot promise you that I will be fine but I can promise you that he will never truly be able to find you and prove that you helped in any of the BB murder cases." He kissed her forehead.

"Talking about helping when will I be able to help?" she inquired.

"Not yet you still have much to learn, you have too much passion" he smirked and released his hold on her hair. "That and your still too young"

Kagome pushed him away from her and her face red in anger. "Damn it B I am not a little kid anymore I have been following you for five years I think… no wait I know that I am ready to help you out." She watched as he started walking toward the dining room which they turned into a library. BB walked behind a large dark cherry wood desk. "You still treat me like a child after all these years, you don't let me help you with anything you do" she ranted.

BB just stared at her, and stared, and kept staring at her as she grew more and more nervous under his gaze. A light sheen of pink covered her cheeks and nose as embarrassment finally set in that she had basically back talked her teacher. His face broke into a wide grin that looked disastrous for her mental sanity. "My my my my little student that was the first time you have backed talked me before." He laughed and her face reddened in shame.

"I'm sor-"she started.

"Don't be Kagome" he smirked "I am very proud of you" he put his finger to his mouth biting the nail like he was deep in thought "you might actually be able to help me" the color faded from her cheeks and she looked at him skeptically. "Yes I think you will help me begin my alphabet murders" he laughed a real laugh that she hadn't heard in months.

Kagome smiled and put her hands on her hips "It's about damn time" she smirked and pounded one fist into the air dramatically "when do I start?"

"You will start when I kill my last victims for the BB murder cases" he smiled but the smile did not reach his eyes and Kagome frowned looking at him.

"Are you still planning on killing yourself for the last victim?" her voice filled with sadness.

"Yes I do believe so my little student" he twirled once in his seat then he stopped and stared off into space deep in thought.

"I would rather you didn't B" her voice cracked as she held back tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

His eyes snapped to her, "Why not?"

"Because after all these years of being together are you just going to throw all of this away so that you could die?" tears started to fall one at a time from her eyes. "So that you could prove to L that you are better than a backup that you are equal?" more tears came in rapid succession. "When you could just keep evading him and prove even more that he is not better than you because you cannot be caught." She stood there in front of the desk shaking, crying, and hiccupping.

BB got up off his chair and went around his large desk to stand behind Kagome. He loosely wrapped his arms around her quivering form. He buried his face into the cook of her neck. "Do you love me that much little one?" he breathed.

For a minute she stopped crying so much and turned around a little clumsily in his arms. "Yes B" she wrapped her arms around his neck while his were still around her waist. "I love you so much" she whispered against his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and breathed in her scent of cherry blossoms and orchids. "You smell divine Kagome" he smiled into her hair and slowly pushed her away so he could look her in the face. He grasped her chin in his large hands delicately like she was just going to shatter in his slightly calloused hands.

Kagome looked him straight in the eye. "You have to promise me that you will not be your last victim" she cried near hysterical, tears streaking down her cheeks and onto his fingers. She grasped his hand that was on her face "You can't leave me BB I still need you, I still depend on you" she sobbed as more and more tears streamed down her face.

He sighed and touched his forehead to hers. "Fine Kagome you raise a valid point that if L never caught me I could prove to him…no to them that I am better than he will ever be, but we will have to find someone else to kill in my place then…then when that is all over we will begin our life and start the Alphabet murders" he pressed his lips to hears in a sensual kiss. He pulled away and wiped her tears away; he smiled evilly and started singing. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine"

Kagome started laughing and playfully slapped him on the chest. "Stop it that song is embarrassing" he smirked and grabbed her hand.

"That may be but it's the truth you are my sunshine in this forever dark and twisted world, my only light leading me through this desolate wasteland" he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers.

A blush worked its way onto her face when he kissed up her hand and turned it over to kiss the pulse on her wrist, he kissed up her forearm and then the antecubital space he kissed another pounding pulse on her arm. "My my little Kagome" he smirked "your heart is pounding quite loudly." He kissed up her arm and twirled her around so that her back was flush against him. He kissed her shoulder, brushing his lips up the column of her neck, and to her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe and breathed into her ear. He licked the shell of her ear and felt her shiver in pleasure. He laughed lightly and sloppily planted a wet kiss on her cheek. She jumped away from him and wiped at her cheek vigorously.

"Eww how dare you" she cried and kept scrubbing her cheek with her shirt showing off the firm creamy skin of her stomach. "You psychopath how dare you lick me"

"I didn't like you dear, I just gave you a big slobbery wet kiss" he cackled and his grin split across his face.

"That's gross B" she sighed and stopped rubbing her face, letting shirt fall back down. Her cheek was red and raw where she had rubbed so ruthlessly.

"I know but it was so much fun" he laughed and pulled her into his arms again only this time she was facing him.

"B…what's wrong you are awfully touchy feely today" she looked at him with worry filled eyes. "You better…" he slanted his mouth over hers effectively shutting her up. He pulled away and walked off leaving her there standing in the empty room, she licked her lips.

"Mmm..strawberry" she walked after him intent on tasting more of that delicious flavor.

Dolly: Well that took forever for some odd reason..

BB: Yeah it did you procrastinator

Kagome: Dolly you forgot the smut again.

Dolly: I just didn't feel like it would go good with this oneshot, but this oneshot has caused me to think of a whole story I can base off of it. XD

BB: Dolly you must bring me Johnny.

Dolly cowers in fear.

Johnny: yeah what you do want.

BB: Help me think of new ways to kill people.

Johnny and BB discuss possible ways to torture, maim, and kill people.

Dolly: Okay so I'm working on Mello and Matt still and I want at least 10 reviews before I update again i'll be done with Mello before Matt though I have to find my notebook again. Thank you so much to all my first reviewers of this story you have no idea how you have inspired me I have so many stories that are just waiting to be typed out and posted and the fact that you all like my stories really makes me feel great. And again I'm sorry I don't have a beta just my own degree at journalism to help sorry if I miss anything its 2:30 am here right now. Again I can't thank you enough my reviewers they really push me to do my best.

Next up: Mello, Matt, Light, Near,


End file.
